


Hey Baby, Kiss The Gogoat

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Group Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Promiscuity, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Dawn's come to visit Serena in Kalos, where the two online friends can make a trip around the region in nothing but heels, stopping along the way for anyone who takes an interest in them. And Dawn wants to meet a Gogoat. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Hey Baby, Kiss The Gogoat

"I'm so happy to finally be here, Serena! I've been waiting months for this!" Throwing her arms once more around Serena in another wild hug, Dawn had lost track of her outbursts of affection, but each one was met in turn with Serena's delight and reciprocation. The two girls had been online acquaintances for a couple years and outright friends for one, and for the past couple months, waiting eagerly for Dawn's booked visit to Kalos. It was hard to find a point where their schedules could line up for this. Dawn needed time free to head to Kalos, but Serena needed to not be busy at the same time. That was tough for two top battlers in their regions. But it was done; they had finally gotten together, and Dawn couldn't contain her excitement.

They'd gone for lunch and then hit the road. They would hike their way overland to Lumiose City, taking the scenic route to the biggest city in the region but not showing much need to hurry. There was so much of Kalos to see. A region that Dawn had never once been to, and she was sure if she visited again, it would be for a tournament where she didn't have the time to sightsee. Dawn wanted to see all the beauty Kalos had to offer, and wanted to take the long way into this all, hoping to find some spectacles and some sights along the way.

But upon reaching Route 12, right outside the city limits, the girls decided to take a quick break to consult their phones. Not to look for directions; Serena knew the route well. Instead, they were fishing up some reference material. "I know the exact clip of yours that gets me in the mood," Serena said, smile growing as she fumbled her way through her bookmarks. "I've watched it to psych myself up so many times. Even before I knew you."

"I'm going for the one that was so hot it's what made me want to reach out to you at first. I knew you were in the Public Girls chat, but that's the one where I knew I had to go one on one with you."

The girls both drifted off to watch the videos on their phones, unable to keep from being excitable fans of each other even while next to one another and on the verge of doing a run together. But that was fine; this kind of starstruck was something both girls had heard plenty of from other meet-ups between other girls in the Public Girls chat, and even from their own meet-ups with more local girls. They had entered a community where there was nothing but support and love for one another and their mutual habit.

_Dawn's dress was tugged up to let her bare pussy show, legs up in the air and her panties dangling off an ankle while she got hammered into atop the table. She was making the biggest spectacle of herself that she could, small breasts bouncing inside her dress and squeals of pure delight ringing from her mouth as she got filled. "Even when I win the tournament, you don't have to feel like you came away with nothing, because you're about to cum inside me! Isn't that great?" She had zeroed out the guy she was racing in the next round, right there in the big green room where the non-VIP contestants waited in one big mass of antsiness. A side table played host now to Dawn getting reamed on it, her legs in the air and over the man's shoulders while she let his cock pump into her without restraint._

_The chaotic spectacle and delight of completely losing herself to this pleasure was more than people could resist. Everyone on the Sinnoh tournament circuit knew about how Dawn slutted around in the green room. Plenty had seen her on the streets doing it too, but it was in these semi-public spaces where even the most restrained and uncertain of the men couldn't help themselves. Surrounding her and lining up, half a dozen guys stroked their cocks at once, letting the pleasures rise as the spectacle of her moans and the dizzy pressures hit harder and messier on. "You guys can cum on my face whenever you want," she called. "Or in my mouth. Please just do whatever you want with me!" Dawn was desperate for this attention, ready to fall deeper and to succumb to the hopeless joys of something as reckless as could be. She was confident in it all, focused on pleasure and submission with as sharp and as steep a rush of passion as she could ask for._

_The men started cumming, and they didn't stop, one stepping up after another and erupting all over her face. Or right into her open mouth, treating her to a mess she was happy to let pool there as her eyes went cross. She received harder strokes from the man fucking her, and she had one of the quietest orgasms she'd known in weeks, if only because she couldn't scream while letting all the jizz pool in her mouth. It was tough not to swallow and profess her delight at having her womb pumped full, but she held back and tried her best to contain the ferocious desires taking her._

_When the last of the men came, she lay there a dizzy mess, staring at the camera recording all of this as she flaunted her mouthful of cum, moving her tongue around to toy with it before closing up and swallowing it all down, chugging the jizz with a few big gulps so that when she opened her mouth up, she could show off to the person recording that she'd gotten every last drop of it. "Mm, now watch me win the next round even while I'm having trouble walking straight."_

Serena couldn't help but rub her self under her skirt, biting her lip and beholding the utter joy of these pleasures. She wasn't sorry about how openly she did this. "You're such a great slut, Dawn," she moaned. She knew Dawn would be fine with such lurid terms and such a disrespectful approach. "I love it so much. I used to keep my extracurriculars separate from my career, but now I have cum pumped in me before every tournament fight."

"It's a great psychological boost," Dawn agreed while getting Serena's clip loaded up. "Guys think that if they fuck you before a match you'll be hooked on their dick and too horny to think. But in the end, they're a bit more tired, I'm more alive, and the sooner I kick their ass the sooner they can fuck mine." 

"Wow, I love that phrasing!" Serena gasped.

"Thanks, I stole it from Hilda. And oh! Your video is loaded in now. Shush, I love this!"

_It was right in the middle of the street. Lumiose City, as grand a place for such a spectacle as she could get. The sight of a pretty girl down on all fours would have been weird enough, but with her red skirt up high and a Gogoat mounting her, things took an even more senseless turn. "Oh Arceus, he's so fucking big! His cock is huge!" 'He' being a well endowed Pokemon was only making things better, as Serena took up the dare she'd been given by one of her 'friends' around town who told her to fuck his Gogoat in public. There was no way around it, and the eclipsing sensations of pure joy left Serena unique lost to the pleasures taking her. It was more than she needed, but its excess only made the pleasures even richer._

_His wild slams pushed Serena to a state of dizzy delight as reckless and as powerful as anything could be. She pressed back against it, struggling to keep her hat on her head as the wild slams forward drilled into her rougher, quicker, pushing her into the state of pure dizziness she craved. All around her, people watched in awe or recorded her getting taken for a ride by the Pokemon, and she found herself in a state of utter joy, recklessly seeking even more indulgence and pleasure from the attentions of the Gogoat using her. She was getting some money out of this wicked bet, but that was just the cherry on top of all these pleasures._

_The feverish pounding and delight that kept pushing her proved so messy and so powerful that all she could do was succumb, giving up with to the ferocious joy of a strong, wild orgasm. She came hard, gasping out in raw bliss and accepting that she needed this more than she needed anything. Spectacular delight and the rush of sensation that ensued was everything Serena wanted. He filled her up, and she squealed out for it, expressing the shaky depths of pure delight. When Gogoat pulled back, her pussy was left dripping with the massive load, her hips wiggling in a show of vulgar delight before onlookers._

_"If you don't mind a Pokemon's sloppy seconds, I'd be happy to let someone hop on!"_

Standing there watching footage of the other being recorded being a slut in public, they didn't shy away from letting their hands stray. As a warm-up went, the idea of leaning into this and rubbing at their pussies simply felt like the right way forward, a pleasure burning hotter across their bodies. There was no question about how hot they felt, how turned on they were, but they kept going, quite openly masturbating only a few dozen feet from the city limits on Route 12. Their hands went up their skirts and they didn't shy away from even letting out cute noises that expressed all of the joys rushing through them.

"Are you two girls okay?" A voice shook them from all that indulgence as they found themselves before a heavyset man clearly dressed for long travel, with a huge backpack slung over his shoulder and clothing meant for wilder weather than anything he'd find near the coast. But that was less important to the girls than the fact they had found their first target.

Serena and Dawn weren't only meeting up to talk things out and watch each others' videos and masturbate in hotel rooms together. "We're doing great, sir," Serena said, putting her phone away and drawing toward the hiker with a smile broad across her face. "And you found us just in time. My friend and I have been waiting for someone to come around so we could try something out, and you get to be the lucky first guy we try this on."

"We're going to take good care of you, sir." Dawn went for his pants as Serena threw her arms around his shoulders, both girls going in for a kiss with him to stun the man into accepting what was about to happen.

Dropping to their knees, Dawn and Serena found themselves greeted with an absolute beast of a cock to enjoy, their eyes gleaming in hopeless sweeps of utter passion, allowing themselves to ease forward and begin to praise the dick up and down with loving motions as hopeless and as potent as could be. They understood only their needs now, ready to give up completely to the desire and the hunger that they so sorely craved. It was sloppy and imprecise, but exactly how they wanted to share their first cock. After spending so long going back and forth, excitedly hoping for this exact moment, the chance to push forward and love one another so sloppily was exactly what they needed, and it hit the spot just right.

"You girls look like you're doing fine after all," the hiker said, smiling down upon them and watching their mouths work in sloppy, reckless devotion all over his cock. It was an immediate rush of everything he didn't know he wanted, but the sight of the two slutty teens at work on him with absolutely no restraint or hesitation to hold them back made for something truly spectacular. Especially when they started sucking him down, mouths shamelessly handling the whole of his meaty cock in motions that proved the girls were shameless and unstoppable in equal measure, pushing him to groan louder and run his fingers through their hair, urging them to keep going.

The girls were proud of their ability to even choke him down and prove how thoroughly they could praise his cock, showing absolutely no restraint in the ways they moved to pleasure him, urging a throbbing rush of pleasures and needs that wouldn't let up for even a moment. This was what they had been waiting so long for. Not just to hang out, but to go on a run, to share cocks and watch each other get fucked up in person. Their by-foot journey to Lumiose was going to be a wild trip of wanton public sex indulgence the whole way there, fucking their way through human and Pokemon alike until they reached the city, with this lucky man being their first partner.

A lucky, lucky man who got to blow his load all over their pretty faces, gasping in pure delight as he let loose the flood of gooey spunk all over their faces. The girls praised him as he did so, talking up his huge cock while they blew his load all over them. They took every drop of it, turning in toward one another to share a messy kiss with the cum hanging on their lips. The wild satisfaction and pleasure that they craved most was right there, senseless and panicked and truly incredible. They were happy to lavish his cock, and even happier to see him off with flirty smiles, but not before snapping pictures of their cheeks squished against his cock to commemorate their first time.

Dawn and Serena had met in chat rooms meant for girls with the slutty hobby of being public use sluts. Walking naked around outside, having sex with humans and Pokemon alike, and encouraging people to record so that their adventures could end up online and feed the community that cherished every new piece of footage. They loved accepting new people in, ganging up to join up as a group and enjoy pleasures growing more chaotic and frenzied as they further indulged. Joining up together and embracing the weird, wild delight of meeting with each other was a natural extension of that, and Serena and Dawn were now fully prepared to go for it.

As the hiker headed off, the girls stripped out of their clothes, stuffing everything into their packs so they could strut around in nothing but hats and high heels, bags slung over a shoulder but ready to be dropped at a moment's notice. They were ready, and began to prowl for sight of anyone to fuck, human or Pokemon, in pursuit of some fun.

They didn't need to look for very long before they found some more fun to have, approached by a trainer who sent out his Heracross, and without needing to even think about it, the girls paired readily off to get theirs.

Serena ended up on her hands and knees, feeling the trainer's firm thrusts from behind fill her up. "Oh, your cock is so big!" she gasped. "I haven't had anything in my slutty pussy all day, and you're filling me up so well. Keep going, keep going!" Serena would never speak like this in normal circumstances, but here, with nothing in the way and nobody to judge her any worse than they already would, Serena felt prepared to ride these pleasures out as far as they could go, taken to the extreme. If that meant talking obscenely dirty and celebrating her own degradation, then so fucking be it. She'd take it. She'd take all of it, happy to get claimed and used and fucked senseless by the eager thrusts of a man who had no objections to this.

Groping her cute butt while he hammered into her without hesitation, the man kept his sturdy work up, caring only about the way he could keep driving her harder into the pure joy and fever beyond him. The spectacle only hastened a steady crash into raw joy, something as hopeless and wicked as could be. Serena knew when she had a guy speechless because he was focused on fucking her, and as his wild slams into her snug hole pounded her into greedy, dizzy oblivion, she was happy to feel that ferocity, to know that he was exactly that kind of guy. All she had to do was ride out these reckless pleasures and take it all harder upon herself, savouring the relief and the joy of being used with such greedy and reckless fire by a guy ready to do anything for her.

That included, of course, creampieing her. "You get to cum inside. You get to be the first one today to pump me full of cum and make my womb feel all warm!" Her greed hastened as she jerked back and forth faster, caring only about the wild surrender that came from giving completely in to the pleasures that awaited her. Serena was completely unafraid, and she showed that fact off in the ways she was able to keep sliding deeper, frenzied passion and need demanding a surrender that churned hotter through her as she gave up so completely. The man came inside of her, and with wild moans, she expressed a joy and a thankfulness that burned her down to her very core.

"Fuck me harder, fuck me harder!" Dawn squealed, clutching tightly to the Heracross who had lifted her up, hands on her plump bubble butt for leverage as he hammered greedily into her hole, claiming the pussy that begged for all this attention with the utmost greed and fever. Nothing could have made her stop these wild crashes downward, but she didn't want anything to, heaving back and forth in motions jerked along with the single-minded need taking her by storm. She had only one purpose now, understood only how good it felt to let reason eclipse pleasure as she got her day's first taste of Pokemon cock. There wasn't going to be much need for anything else, her heaving motions a drunken mess of expression and passion that Dawn understood only to be her deepest desire come to life.

Heracross made for an intense partner, saying nothing as he held tightly to her body and plunged away at her snug hole, fucking her with a passion burning ever hotter through their bodies in equal vigor. There was nothing but pure surrender there, a pleasure keeping Dawn committed, locked in for a joy and a passion that didn't need anything to make it all a good time. She just kept heaving drunkenly back and forth, letting these feelings sweep through her until the joyous release she knew was coming, and all she had to do was tighten up and prepare for it.

Only for the surprise of Heracross spunk flooding her womb caught her hopelessly off guard. Dawn shrieked as the pleasures hit her so suddenly, abrupt swells of a passion much too pointed for her to be able to deal with what hit her. She found herself stuck in a shaky position, heaving back and forth under the hopeless and intoxicating weight of giving up to such a rush of pleasure, moaning her way to the climax she needed sorely while holding onto Heracross just a little bit longer.

Serena ended up on her knees for a pair of brothers, one setting his cock between her plump breasts and the other tugging her head to the side and shoving his way into her mouth, plunging down her throat. Never had she been happier to be shoved to her knees in the middle of the wild, eyes going cross as she gagged in sweet surrender around the huge cock plunging its way down her gullet. Serena found precisely what she needed in that position, fingers toying with her pussy and rubbing her way patiently to orgasm while her pretty face and prettier tits got used like sex toys by a pair of guys who hadn't even introduced themselves.

"Fuck her up! She loves it when guys fill her throat up. Oh, and pinch her nipples too, she loves that!" Dawn happily recorded all the depravity on her phone, toying with herself while she watched Serena get taken. She adored the sight of it all, the frenzied commotion of her hopeless and unconditional submission. There was something brilliant and eager about the chance to indulge in this sight and record Serena for her, one of the acts that the girls of their community saw as a deeply intimate bonding exercise, something friends did for each other while living out their deepest fantasies. And down on her knees to service two dicks at once, Serena was certainly doing that.

Bobbing her head along and tending to the dicks with the utmost need and devotion, Serena wasn't going to stop until she got them off, but with her fingers working at her clit, she wasn't going to be far off, taking them on harder and greedier, tending to pleasures beyond her wildest dreams while pushing to succumb utterly to these needs, to desires that she needed more than anything. Serena had these guys working for their own satisfaction with greedy haste, but all the while, they fed deeper into giving her exactly what she wanted too. Right up to the moment where they came, one blasting her tits and the other pulling back to hose down her face, all to the sweet tune of her howling, "I love getting facefucked!" through her wild climax, heaving back and forth with a greedy smile spread across her face.

Ending up pushed up against a tree, Dawn's legs hung off the ground as a big, muscular man rammed his cock right up her ass and took to using her bubble butt for his own shameless ends. "Yes, destroy me!" she squealed, one of the sweetest girls anyone had ever met now a shameless bitch howling in joy while getting her ass dominated. Dawn always surprised people with the way that she indulged and the depths of sluttiness she could reach, but she was never sorry. Therein lay so much of the fun and the purpose, and she made sure to be extra loud in taking on the big cock ramming up her ass, treated to all the sorts of ecstasies she needed to really lose herself. There didn't need to be anything else, didn't need to be a moment of restraint or calm to get in the way of her voracious love of dick. It could just happen and push her to the limit.

Said limit involved the man pumping her ass full of jizz, making her legs tremble and quiver about in the wildest expressions of wanton delight, a pleasure too wicked and too wild to know what to do with. She felt incredible, felt worn down and pushed to a state where all she really understood was just how desperately she wanted more of it. "I love being an anal slut!" she moaned, grinding back against him and letting her wild climax take her, all while she cluing dizzily to the idea of giving in to more of him.

Aimlessly they stumbled down the route, not in any major hurry to get anywhere, and happily allowing any passerby to enjoy them as thoroughly as they wanted, but where things really got interesting was when they found themselves at a small ranch full of Skiddo and Gogoat.

"I want Gogoat cock," Dawn whined. "I've needed it since that video. Let's go!" She dragged Serena impatiently off course by the wrist, but Serena didn't complain. "Who works here? I want to fuck the Gogoat, and I'll suck whoever's dick I need to suck to make that happen!"

A rancher flagged them down. "I have good news for you girls; it's mating season for some of my boys, and they have plenty of aggression to work out. Problem is, so do I, so uh." He tugged his overalls down and treated the girls to his meaty prick.

Serena ended up bent over, taking the cock into her snug twat while Dawn knelt underneath to suck on his balls, encouraging him to fuck the blonde harder by slurping as loudly as she could on them. "We'll do anything for Gogoat dick," she whined in dreamy surrender, her submission getting stranger and messier by the second. Sucking balls was fun on a normal day anyway; she remained committed and focused, bringing him deeper into joy. She was happy to play the supporting role, happy to keep shoving in tight against this and satisfy while Serena had all her fun, knowing big Gogoat dicks awaited. "Mm, and your balls taste so good, too!"

"And your cock feels amazing!" Serena whined, letting him tug her hands behind her back, fucking her in deeper, rougher motions as she received the most senseless and forward claiming. She was trading sex for the chance to have more sex, but somehow, in the wild mess that was the way these girls operated, that made nothing but sense to her, keeping Serena committed and ready as she jerked back and forth against all of this, meeting the pleasures without a shred of care or control. When he came inside her, that just capped off all the joys and fevers that she had been waiting for, enticing Serena to howl and jerk about, eager to lose herself and to keep falling further and further away.

The girls stumbled out to the pens where two narrow stable enclosures housed a pair of Gogoat kept away from the rest of the herd due to their mating rut and the aggression they had been lashing out at the others with. It was cause for concern to a rancher, but for a pair of wild sluts who wanted Pokemon dick, it was a dream come true, both girls getting down on their knees and presenting for the initially confused Pokemon, but neither had a shred of hesitation in taking what they wanted.

Deep, senseless slams stuffed both girls' cunts with thick cock, and their screams of pleasure rang out with wicked, precise excitement. "It's everything I expected!" Dawn screamed, happily receiving a deep, body-shaking pounding from the Gogoat that mounted her and went right to work on laying waste to her snug holes. She had no time to respond to any of what was happening, the swift panic and the plunge into joy coming with little regard for sanity or sense. Only for the chance to be taken for a ride. Ever since she saw that video with Serena and the Gogoat, this had been a long held desire for her, and now, it had come beautifully to life.

"I hope it's everything you wanted it to be!" Serena shrieked, doing her best to sustain her focus and attention while getting ploughed just as hard by a Gogoat in the stall beside her friend. They two could see each other through the bars, sharing smiles while they indulged in their bestial urges together, caring only about the weird and wild thrill of completely slutting it up, carelessly discarding everything in pursuit of letting themselves get rocked. "Gogoat cock is what turned me into a Pokephile. It's so fucking big, and hard, and they go at you like they really want to knock you up." She was drunk on all these pleasures, totally incapable of resisting the call to her and the way she was pulled deeper along, further into chaos and surrender.

They fed off of each other in their slutty downward spiral, both howling out and urging the other to keep going. Their moans were an intoxicating and aimless mess of pure sensation, a need racing harder on through them in this dizzy downward spiral. The girls were committed, and with everything they did, they happily fell just a bit further along, embracing the idea of accepting whatever forms of madness they could. There was no shame here. No restraint. No control. Slaves to their own libidos and to desires that didn't feel like they could be helped. There was only surrender, and the passion burned far, far too hot for there to be any question about how badly they needed this. They had made their choices a long time ago, and everything from that moment onward was them being very committed to following through with it and letting it consume them utterly.

Moaning in desperate, hopeless throbs of passion through the final stretches of letting go, both Dawn and Serena lost themselves to the mind-blowing joy of letting Gogoat spunk flood their holes. They were give in fully to these messes, howling out in pleasure so loud that the rancher could hear them clear across his field in their wild, hopeless expression of climactic joy. The pair of sluts received everything they wanted and them some, pumped full and treated to the shakiest, most ferocious of pleasures. Just what they needed.

"No matter what happens the rest of the time here," Dawn whined, "it was worth it for this." She leaned back and turned her head around, planting a big, sloppy kiss onto the muzzle of the Pokemon still slowly rutting into her, treated to sloppy licksall over her face and a warmth that wasn’t going anywhere.  
************************  
Hours of slutting about ended with the girls taking a bath in a lake, splashing around in the water and running afoul of an Octillery or two who passed by to use their holes--leaving them needing to clean up again after everything--before finally rising out from the water cleaned, refreshed, and prepared to find a place to settle down and camp for the night. But as they dried off, a voice startled them into awareness and realization that they weren't alone.

"Are you two girls still wandering?" With a big, hearty laugh, the hiker they had started their adventures sucking off approached, his smile wide and growing wider by the second. "You two covered a lot of distance if you stopped every man you passed to have sex with him. I got caught up chasing a wild Binacle around, but you still handily cleared past me."

"We weren't in any hurry. "Dawn said, smile growing as rather than put her clothes back on, she drew toward the hiker again. "But it's good we caught up with you. Two girls staying alone out in the wild by themselves doesn't sound too safe, does it?"

Serena knew where this was going, and she agreed wholeheartedly. "We need a big, strong man to keep us safe." She drew closer toward him, water dripping off of her body. "Can we camp with you tonight, sir?"

Serena went on top of a rock. Dawn went on top of Serena, and the meaty cock they started their day with started swapping back and forth between the girls' holes, drilling them with a greedy and a passion that had both of them howling in pure delight. "You girls need someone to watch over you for the night, I can see that," he said. "It's a dangerous world, and you need protection. For tonight, I'll take good care of you, and all I ask in return is that you drain my balls."

"We're your whores for the night!" the girls squealed in unison. Every few thrusts, he'd switch out to fuck the other girl, moving with seamless effort to keep both Dawn and Serena well fucked and happily twisting in place under the wild weight of these emotions and the feverish sensations that came with them. The girls were lost to their own appetites, to the wild and senseless joy of giving up harder, begging for cock and surrendering deeper to the hammering thrusts that kept them both moaning for more. Dawn and Serena were ready, committed, throwing themselves into this all and not caring about letting go.

The hiker fucked both girls to orgasm and then came in them both, depositing half of a huge load into each of them, filling the girls up with cream through their squeals and their wild devotions.

"All night with him," Dawn whined, staring cross-eyed down at Serena.

"Your trip is off to a great start," Serena whined, grabbing Dawn's bubble butt and spreading her cheeks out. "Claim her ass next, sir! She hasn't had a cock pound this hole out in a few hours now, and I know she needs it."

It was a special man who could keep up with a pair as voracious as Dawn and Serena, and they weren't about to let go of him once they'd found him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
